


Autumn Road

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniele ha, in ordine sparso: ventidue anni, una storia d'amore finita perché mai ben curata, una carriera universitaria che non decolla e un punto di vista sarcastico su ogni cosa.<br/>Un giorno, un incontro forse non del tutto casuale in una libreria, fa entrare nella sua vita Beniamino, studente e pallavolista, un tipetto solare ed entusiasta della vita. Daniele ne è subito attratto.<br/>Fin qui tutto bene e tutto molto bello... peccato che Beniamino abbia volutamente omesso una "differenza" che c'è fra loro due, differenza che porterà Daniele ad allontanarsi da lui.<br/>Beniamino non sarà affatto d'accordo sul punto, anzi, farà di tutto per ottenere quello vuole. Inizia così una serie di incontri fra i due, dove Daniele avrà modo di rivedere la sua vita da altri punti di vista, seguendo il passare dei mesi e delle stagioni.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Road

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it nel novembre 2009

Non so da dove iniziare, dico davvero.

Ho dei ricordi frammentari del _prima_ , cioè di _me prima_ , perché quando ti accade una cosa simile, non appena ti guardi alle spalle, tutto quello che vedi è una sorta di deserto dove ogni cosa ti sembra un miraggio.  
Io, se mi guardo alle spalle, non capisco come ho fatto a vivere prima d’allora senza poter stringere fra le mani quello che ho adesso.

Forse è questo quello che mi fa paura e che mi piace allo stesso tempo.

Il problema è che per raccontarvi come sono _ora_ devo dirvi di _prima_ , e giustamente voi direte che non ve ne può fregare di meno perché non siete il mio psicanalista, però per me è importante almeno accennarvi cosa accadde.

Dunque, proviamo a cominciare.

Io sono Daniele, e questo è un pezzo della mia vita.

Quella era stata un’estate sonnacchiosa, di quelle in cui la propria comitiva di amici si trasforma improvvisamente in una sorta di puntata di _Casa Vianello_ e tutti si chiedono e _ti_ chiedono “Cosa facciamo? Ma che noia! Dove andiamo stasera? E dove andiamo in vacanza? Ma che caldo che fa!”  
Io ero lì, fra i miei amici, assorto nelle mie abitudini e privo di domande. Non mi ero mai nemmeno chiesto cosa sarebbe stato di me e di Marisa, e credo che fu proprio questo a rovinare tutto: non c’eravamo costruiti una casa, ma un lungo corridoio che non finiva mai.  
Per un bel pezzo, otto mesi circa, avevamo creduto in quell’infinito provando a percorrerlo tutto, alzando le spalle davanti ad ogni porta, chiedendoci l’un l’altra se volessimo entrare. Non siamo mai entrati in nessuna stanza, non abbiamo mai progettato nulla.  
Una sera di agosto, mentre eravamo sulla spiaggia con i nostri amici, incontrai un mio vecchio compagno di scuola; parlammo del più e del meno, poi, indicandomi Marisa, mi chiese se quella ragazza che era con me fosse una mia amica.  
Quando gli risposi che era la mia ragazza si disse mortificato, che non voleva provarci, ma fu lì che io capii per la prima volta che qualcosa non andava.

Poi arrivò settembre col suo vento fresco a sussurrare malanni d’inizio stagione sulla gola, con i corridoi dell’università pieni di gente che si guardava in faccia chiedendosi perché mai avesse deciso di provare a fare un esame, e con me e Marisa seduti in un bar a bere un caffè.  
Ecco, quest’ultima scena è proprio nitida.  
Ricordo che io stavo giocherellando con una bustina di zucchero fissando il tavolo e parlavo, parlavo, parlavo. Di cose inutili, ovviamente, perché durante la nostra ultima telefonata si era capito benissimo cosa volevamo dirci, ma mi faceva un male cane separarmi da lei.  
Come sarebbe stato senza di lei? Temevo di non ricordarmi più com’era non chiamare nessuno la sera, le volevo un bene dell’anima e non volevo che uscisse dalla mia vita, mi dispiaceva enormemente.  
«…e quindi ho provato a fare…»  
«Dani, è finita».  
Me lo disse così, senza guardarmi. Pensai con forza “Ti prego guardiamoci, guardiamoci, guardiamoci”, ma io stesso non ebbi la forza di alzare lo sguardo verso di lei.  
Non puoi chiedere alla tua ex di restare tua amica, non quando senti che sta soffrendo moltissimo il fatto che tu non l’ami più.  
Tuttavia, trovai il coraggio di dirle “Ti voglio bene”, lei mi rispose con gli occhi lucidi che lo sapeva e andò alla cassa. Quella fu la prima e l’ultima volta che la lasciai pagare il proprio conto ad un nostro incontro, poi non uscimmo mai più insieme, né da soli, né con gli altri.  
Restai scioccamente a fissare il viale alberato su cui dava la finestra accanto a cui ero seduto, osservai gli alberi cominciare a spogliarsi delle proprie foglie e per la prima volta mi commiserai da far schifo ad un emo boy: avevo ventidue anni, dei capelli neri che le ragazze dicevano invidiarmi (ma chissà perché la cosa non mi rincuorava), gli occhi grigi come quando il cielo sembra incazzato d’inverno – e piove per settimane – con le occhiaie perenni a mo’ di ombrello (e anche qui non c’è nulla di poetico, altrimenti avrei usato l’espressione “cielo terso di primavera, quando gli uccellini cinguettano e i fiori sbocciano profumando l’aria serena”), studiavo Farmacia, non sapevo quando mi sarei laureato, io e la mia ragazza c’eravamo appena lasciati e, sostanzialmente, nella mia vita non avevo concluso un cazzo.  
Non mi chiesi chi ero, la risposta sarebbe stata molto scontata (ovvero un idiota qualunque), però mi domandai cosa volessi dalla vita e se fossi io a dirigerla o lei a trascinarmi. Come stava facendo in quel momento il vento con le foglie appena cadute.  
Stavo perdendo le mie foglie, stavo perdendo il senso del tempo o stavo perdendo il senno? Ero più propenso alla terza ipotesi.  
Non ero più senza domande.  
Sospirai, pagai il conto e uscì a percorrere fino in fondo quella lunga strada autunnale alberata.

 

\- **Autumn Road** -  
 _La storia di chi ha percorso un viale in autunno scoprendo cosa c’era alla fine_

A novembre il vento era ancora caldo – sebbene soffiasse più forte – il mare si era fatto grigio – assorbendo il colore del cielo – e nel bel mezzo di quest’atmosfera così struggente, c’ero io che osservavo in che direzione andava il vento con la stessa espressione di una mucca che rumina guardando il treno passare.  
Avevo aspettato quasi con ansia l’inizio delle lezioni, desideravo davvero essere risucchiato dalla routine universitaria, anche perché mi piaceva sul serio quello che studiavo. Tuttavia, non avevo messo in conto che quel semestre le lezioni sarebbero state tenute dai professori più noiosi della facoltà, di quelli che cianciano davanti ad una diapositiva lasciandoti chiedere a te stesso se sia più interessante il colore del disegno proiettato alle loro spalle o il granello di polvere sulla loro giacca.  
Sempre più spesso mi ritrovavo a riempire di disegni gli angoli del quaderno degli appunti, ascoltando in sottofondo la voce del professore di turno accompagnata dalle chiacchiere sommesse delle mie compagne di corso.  
A fine lezione, chiudevo il quaderno e il libro con un tonfo e andavo a parcheggiare il mio carico di nostalgia dentro il bar dell’università o nella libreria appena fuori dal complesso universitario.  
Era uno di quei periodi in cui mi piaceva stare da solo, mi annoiavo facilmente e non riuscivo a trovare qualcosa di sufficientemente interessante. Trovavo noioso perfino me stesso e chiedevo ai miei amici di rinchiudermi dentro un manicomio più o meno due volte al giorno.  
La giornata che mi portò a conoscere l’ingranaggio fuori posto nella mia vita, decisi di andare in libreria subito dopo le lezioni.  
In un negozio di libri ho sempre considerato il mio personale angolo di paradiso il reparto dedicato alla narrativa per ragazzi. Mi sono ormai abituato e rassegnato agli errori di rating delle case editrici, certo, sbraito ancora un po’ quando mi dicono che la saga di _Harry Potter_ è per bambini, ma so che se voglio trovare qualcosa che mi piace devo andare lì e che certe cose non cambieranno mai, e amen.  
In quel lungo periodo ero stato così perso fra i miei pensieri che non mi ero più ricordato che fra non molto sarebbe finalmente uscita la traduzione dell’ultimo libro del mio autore preferito, quindi, quando alzai lo sguardo verso il ripiano più alto e la vidi in tutta la sua opinabile cover (l’ho mai detto che solitamente le copertine delle traduzioni italiane non mi piacciono? No? Lo dico ora) credo di aver avuto un orgasmo spontaneo.  
Io amo quello scrittore, sono uno di quei tipici fan che crede che un giorno spiegherà al mondo intero perché il suo beniamino è un dio sceso in terra, riuscendo a convincere tutti.  
Facendo suoni inarticolati, e credo anche con un’espressione ridicola, allungai un braccio per prendere una copia del libro. Niente da fare: era incastrata con forza nella pila, non riuscivo a disincagliare una sola fottuta copia, forse perché sono sempre stato un tipo con pochissima forza nelle mani.  
«Aspetta» disse qualcuno dietro di me. Vidi una mano dalla carnagione chiara andare verso uno dei libri – quello che ero riuscito a spostare solo di un millimetro – e scuoterlo appena, prendendolo. «Tieni».  
Guardandolo in faccia, non pensai che un ragazzo a malapena più basso di me, e forse anche più piccolo di me di qualche anno, aveva fatto quello che io non ero riuscito poco virilmente a fare, no, pensai che fosse _carino_.  
Aveva i capelli castani chiari e corti, gli occhi grandi verdi scuri e portava gli occhiali. A dirlo così sembra che non avesse niente di speciale, ma c’era un qualcosa nel modo in cui teneva i libri che aveva con sé e nel modo in cui mi aveva aiutato che lasciava trasparire quanto fosse una persona affabile e solare.  
«Grazie» mormorai. Lui rivolse lo sguardo verso il ripiano più alto, indicando distrattamente il volume che adesso avevo in mano.  
«Prego. Io l’ho già letto, è molto bello. Ho letto anche la prima trilogia dello stesso autore: te la consiglio».  
«L’ho letta anch’io, mi è piaciuta».  
«Davvero?» mi guardò sorpreso. «Allora penso che il nuovo libro non ti deluderà» mi sorrise, prese un tomo e andò via.  
Lasciandomi così, con in mano un libro e la sensazione di aver perso qualcosa, forse un’occasione.

 

Avevo notato che quel ragazzo aveva uno zaino in spalla e, considerando anche l’ora, forse doveva essere un universitario – una matricola? – in pausa, che come me aveva deciso di spulciare la libreria.  
Durante l’ennesima lezione noiosa, cominciai a tamburellare la penna contro il foglio, chiedendomi se valesse la pena o meno di fare la figura dell’idiota con me stesso e tornare in libreria con la vaga speranza di vederlo.  
Sì, mi piacciono _anche_ gli uomini, problemi?  
E così rifiutai l’offerta di un caffè con i miei compagni di corso e il giorno dopo tornai in quel negozio.  
Appena entrato, guardai subito in fondo verso il reparto della narrativa per ragazzi; non vedendo nessuno, sospirai amareggiato. Avevo fatto davvero la figura dell’idiota, ma fortunatamente non avevo detto a nessuno delle mie stupide fantasie.  
Andai verso il reparto dei tascabili dicendomi che in fondo, quando si è così _ingrigiti_ , basta pochissimo per far partire la testa verso chissà dove, ci si attacca a qualsiasi cosa per sfuggire anche per un solo attimo alla realtà. Pensavo proprio questo, quando inciampai in un paio di gambe.  
«Scusa! Ti ho ammazzato!» mi affrettai a dire alla mia povera vittima, ma abbassando lo sguardo mi ritrovai a fissare il paio di occhi verdi che cercavo.  
«No, non direi» mi prese in giro lui, massaggiandosi una gamba, «ma ci sei quasi riuscito!»  
Sorrisi scuotendo la testa.  
«Che ci fai seduto a terra?» Lui mi fece un cenno verso il libro che aveva in mano.  
«Leggo» rispose, come fosse un’ovvietà.  
«Nell’area lettura ci sono le poltroncine» osservai.  
«Lo so» annuì, «ma così mi piace di più».  
«Ah» fu tutto ciò che riuscii a dire. Lui sorrise e allungò un braccio verso di me.  
«Beniamino» si presentò, sorprendendomi per l’ennesima volta dell’immediatezza con cui entrava in confidenza con gli sconosciuti.  
«Daniele» gli strinsi la mano. «A quanto pare vieni spesso qui». Lui alzò le spalle.  
«A volte».  
Lasciai scorrere lo sguardo lungo le brossure dei tascabili sopra la sua testa, presi quello col titolo che attirò di più la mia attenzione e mi sedetti accanto a lui.  
«Credi che ci cacceranno entrambi da qui, quando ci vedranno seduti a terra?» gli chiesi ironicamente, iniziando a sfogliare il libro scelto.  
«Saremo comunque in buona compagnia, no?» sottolineò, guardandomi di sottecchi.  
Io risi scuotendo nuovamente la testa: era tutto sbagliato, non c’era nulla di normale nell’incontrare un perfetto sconosciuto e nel mettersi a parlare con lui così, seduti a terra in una libreria, ma era una casualità troppo perfetta che mi stuzzicava senza darmi tregua. Pensai che probabilmente fra non molto ci saremmo messi a parlare delle condizioni meteorologiche, ma ne valeva la pena.  
«Cosa leggi di solito?» provai a cominciare a conversare.  
Tutto quello che ne seguì furono altri due giorni di discussioni sui libri e sui film, seduti su quel pavimento duro e freddo, sempre alle 15,40 circa.

 

«Quanti anni hai?»  
La domanda mi arrivò per certi versi inaspettata mentre eravamo seduti al caffè dell’università.  
Non so, in quei giorni quel che mi era piaciuto di lui e che più mi era interessato era stato _parlare con lui_ , quindi non mi ero mai chiesto altro. Inoltre, chiacchierando dei nostri gusti letterari e cinematografici, non avevo mai notato una certa discrepanza di conoscenze a livello generazionale, quindi supponevo che quantomeno avesse giusto un paio di anni meno di me.  
«Ventidue» risposi, rigirando il cucchiaino nella tazzina di caffè. «Tu?»  
«Diciannove». Lo vidi frugare nel suo zaino, forse alla ricerca del cellulare.  
«Allora non mi sono sbagliato di molto! Sei una matricola?»  
Si risistemò gli occhiali sul naso e annuì.  
«Sì, sono matricola a Scienze della Comunicazione. Tu?»  
«Studio Farmacia» assentii, «e sto andando fuori corso» presi in giro me stesso.  
«E chi è che non va fuori corso?» rise.  
«Non saprei, so che esistono i laureati in corso, ne ho visti, ma certe volte temo siano state delle allucinazioni» ironizzai.  
«E quanto ti manca ancora alla tesi?» Posò lo zaino e mi guardò, interessato.  
«Un po’» ammisi controvoglia, perché quel “po’” era bello pieno.  
«Ci arrivano tutti, ci arriverai anche tu, perché non dovresti farcela?» m’incoraggiò, aveva notato il mio brusco cambio d’umore.  
«Perché sono una persona fondamentalmente pigra e sfigata?»  
Lui si accigliò e si protrasse verso di me agitando una mano sopra la mia testa.  
«Che stai facendo?» mi sorpresi.  
«Provo a cacciare i nuvoli neri che a quanto pare ti porti sempre sulla capoccia».  
Scoppiai a ridere portandomi una mano sulla fronte: mi prendeva per il culo e non riuscivo ad arrabbiarmi con lui.  
«Cosa vorresti fare nella vita, Ben?» trovavo che il suo nome fosse adatto a lui, ma mi aveva chiesto di chiamarlo col diminutivo. Alzò le spalle.  
«Fare quello che mi piace, credo, non sarebbe già una bella conquista?»  
«Penso di sì» sospirai. «Cosa fai, oltre a studiare, intendo».  
«Gioco a pallavolo, faccio parte di una squadra».  
Non potei impedirmi di pensare, guardandolo, quanto ciò si notasse.  
«Bello! Magari qualche volta verrò a guardarti».  
«Perché no?» stranamente non mi sembrò convinto.  
«Guarda che dico sul serio, non sono come quelle persone che dicono che qualcosa che fai è interessante e poi al momento giusto non ti prestano attenzione» lo rassicurai.  
«No, è che…» si fermò. «Lo so. Quando ci sarà la prossima partita te lo dirò» mi sorrise.  
Gli guardai le mani, non molto più piccole delle mie: aveva una polsiera nera elastica con una scritta bianca al polso sinistro e un orologio d’acciaio e dei bracciali di filo colorato a quello destro.  
«Sei mancino?»  
«Sì» ammise sorridendo.  
«Quindi schiacci con la sinistra quando giochi?»  
«Sì».  
Che domanda stupida. La verità era che avrei volentieri preso quelle mani fra le mie per guardarle a lungo da vicino, e magari baciarle anche.  
Provai a ricordare da quanto tempo non baciavo un uomo – “poco più di un anno”, mi risposi – e una stretta al basso ventre mi fece capire che dovevo trovare un modo per stare da solo con Ben.  
«Cosa fai venerdì sera?» non mi preoccupai nemmeno del fatto che la domanda stesse celando malamente cosa volessi _io_ che _lui_ venerdì sera facesse _con me_.  
«Venerdì sera…» sembrò provare a ricordare qualcosa, «sono invitato ad una festa di compleanno» rispose, con una certa convinzione.  
«Ah. E sabato sera?»  
«Sabato sera… pure. No, cioè, è il compleanno di mia madre, quindi credo che resterò a casa» annuì.  
Non ci stavo capendo più niente: non voleva uscire con me? Flirtavamo da tre giorni e ora non voleva uscire con me?  
«Ben, ascolta…» provai a dire.  
«No! Aspetta!» mi fermò. «Potremmo vederci sabato prima di cena, che ne dici?»  
No, sabato prima di cena non avrei avuto la casa libera: i miei coinquilini sarebbero rimasti a casa quel dannato pomeriggio. Imprecai mentalmente, ma mio malgrado accettai.  
«Va bene. Ti do il mio numero così prossimamente ci mettiamo d’accordo meglio?»  
«Ok!» mi sorrise, e quel sorriso spazzò via ogni mia perplessità e i particolari che avrei dovuto notare.

 

Erano le 12,50; ero sicuro che non avrei incontrato Ben in libreria, così decisi di non andarci e recarmi direttamente alla farmacia di famiglia, dove lavoravo come magazziniere, a quel tempo.  
Fermo al semaforo, in piedi sul marciapiede, fissavo le strisce pedonali davanti a me tamburellando ritmicamente le dita sul manuale che non ero riuscito a ricacciare nello zaino a fine lezione, per via dell’enorme numero di dispense che il professore ci aveva dato.  
Rivolsi con nostalgia lo sguardo verso la vetrina della libreria, poi gli occhi mi caddero sul cancello del liceo statale lì accanto: cos’era quella frotta di studenti che stava uscendo da lì? Avevano avuto un’assemblea d’istituto e stavano uscendo prima?  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo, rassegnandomi al fatto che quel giorno la fermata dell’autobus, quella a cui stavo andando, sarebbe stata colma di ragazzini urlanti e inopportunamente festosi, visto il mio umore.  
Osservai gli alunni uscire dalla scuola, guardai i loro zaini pieni di scritte.  
Ne notai uno in particolare.  
Il semaforo diventò verde e io non mi mossi.  
Seguii la mano che stava risistemando meglio lo spallaccio dello zaino sulla spalla del proprietario, riconobbi la polsiera che portava.  
Il semaforo diventò arancione e io non mi mossi.  
Fissai gli occhi sui suoi capelli castani chiari, poi sul suo profilo.  
Il semaforo tornò rosso e io non mi mossi.  
Ben, il Ben che conoscevo, stava uscendo da quel fottuto liceo. Ci poteva essere solo un’unica e palese spiegazione: era ancora un liceale.  
 _Merda_!  
Senza nemmeno guardare di che diamine di colore fosse ora il semaforo pedonale, attraversai la strada e andai verso di lui.  
«Ben!» quasi ringhiai. Mi aveva mentito.  
Si voltò e, riconoscendomi, vidi il sorriso sparirgli dal volto. Salutò velocemente i ragazzi con cui era e si avvicinò a me; le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso, imbarazzato.  
«Mi hai visto?» domandò, con una punta di speranza.  
«Sì! Dimmi che sei un ripetente».  
«Non ho mai perso un anno».  
 _Bene_!  
«Hai gli esami di maturità quest’anno?»  
«No».  
 _Benissimo_!  
«Quanti cazzo di anni hai?!»  
«Diciassette» rispose, alzando lo sguardo per puntare gli occhi nei miei, mordendosi un labbro.  
Mi sembrò quasi di sentire lo scattò delle manette sui polsi: _Dio mio Santissimo_! _Ero un pedofilo_!  
«Diciotto la prossima primavera» provò a rassicurarmi, inutilmente.  
«Perché mi hai mentito?» ero esterrefatto, non so più dal fatto che fosse in realtà così piccolo, o _dai pensieri_ che avevo fatto su un ragazzo così piccolo.  
Lui alzò le spalle.  
«Se ti avessi detto la verità, mi avresti chiesto di uscire con te?»  
«Dio mio, certo che no!» ribattei.  
«Non mi avresti nemmeno parlato, vero?»  
Boccheggiai in cerca di una risposta, ma lui mi fermò.  
«Vedi? Non ci saremmo mai neanche conosciuti» disse tristemente.  
«Ben, avessi tu vent’anni e io venticinque…» era inutile girarci attorno, c’eravamo capiti _benissimo_ quel giorno al bar, nessuno dei due era un idiota, non almeno fino a questo punto. Credo. «Sei un ragazzino!»  
«Tu mi piaci».  
Me lo disse con la semplicità con cui un adolescente si dichiara in modo spiccio e diretto ad un altro, ma con un pizzico di convinzione e sicurezza in più. Mi provocò una morsa allo stomaco.  
Abbozzai un sorriso e scossi la testa, gli scompigliai affettuosamente i capelli.  
«Sei troppo piccolo, _Beniamino_ » calcai il suo nome pronunciandolo per esteso, quasi a sottolineare la tenerezza che mi dava rispetto a qualcos’altro che avrei dovuto o voluto sentire. «Ripassa fra un paio di anni».  
Non ci guardammo in faccia, lui rimase fermo lì, con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso, e io mi affrettai a prendere l’autobus che era appena arrivato.

 

Erano due giorni che non andavo in libreria, anzi, quando passavo di lì facevo anche stupidamente di tutto per non guardare neanche la vetrina, come se fosse stato un demone istigatore.  
Nonostante tutto non riuscivo ad essere arrabbiato con Ben: chi di noi non si è mai sentito attratto da un ragazzo un po’ più grande, a quell’età? Eppure ero amareggiato.  
Mi chiesi se lui avesse mai avuto una storia, e il pensiero che eventualmente io sarai stato il suo primo uomo mi provocò quasi la nausea: era una responsabilità enorme, e sebbene tutto lasciasse pensare che aveva accettato la sua omosessualità, quello sarebbe stato un passo importante, lo sapevo bene. Anzi: è _per tutti_ un passo importante.  
Immaginarlo con un altro, però, non mi piacque per niente.  
Mi passai le mani sul volto, esasperato dai miei stessi pensieri. Il pacchetto di sigarette posato sul comodino di camera mia sembrò invocare il mio nome: fumavo saltuariamente, l’ultimo tiro l’avevo fatto non molto prima di mettermi con Marisa; pensai sarcasticamente che fosse rimasto lì per dare un tocco di bellezza decadente alla mia stanza. L’afferrai e iniziai a fumare guardando il traffico della sera dall’alto della mia finestra.  
M’infastidiva dover rinunciare a Ben: l’inizio era stato molto buono, magari ci sarei stato solo a letto, però mi era sembrata una cosa bella conoscerlo.  
Il mio cellulare squillò e io lo cercai a tastoni sul comodino allungando la mano dietro di me. Presi in pieno la sveglia e la feci cadere, me ne importò poco… poi mi accorsi che cadendo si era aperto lo sportellino della batteria e quest’ultima era schizzata fuori, perdendosi. Imprecai e, trovato il cellulare, controllai chi stesse osando rompermi i coglioni in quel dannato momento di _giusta_ autocommiserazione.  
Ben.  
Inspirai a fondo, indeciso, poi aprii lo sportellino del cellulare e risposi.  
«Ciao, Ben».  
«Che fai?» non mi salutò nemmeno.  
«Stavo guardando dalla finestra quante persone stanno perdendo tempo per colpa del traffico. Tu?»  
«Sto finendo di fare la versione di latino».  
«I compiti per casa, eh?» mi strinsi la radice del naso fra le dita.  
«Eh. Tu hai studiato latino?»  
«Io _detesto_ il latino».  
«Quindi presumo che tu l’abbia studiato».  
«Perché mi stai chiamando?»  
«Perché mi hai risposto?»  
«Se non ti avessi risposto, avresti riprovato a chiamarmi?»  
«Non l’avrei più fatto solo se tu avessi rifiutato la chiamata».  
«Vorrà dire che lo farò la prossima volta» e lui scoppiò a ridere. «Ti detesto quando mi prendi per il culo» brontolai.  
«Dal modo in cui spesso ridi di te con me, avrei giurato che ti piacesse. Vuoi che chiuda la chiamata?»  
Mi appoggiai stancamente allo stipite della finestra: in un attimo mi passarono davanti agli occhi tutti i suoi sorrisi e, per ultima, l’immagine di lui con un altro che sarebbe stato il suo primo uomo al posto mio. “Sì”, pensai.  
«No» dissi, e mi sembrò di vederlo sorridere.  
«Esci con me?»  
A quella domanda mi misi la mano sulla fronte.  
«E dove andiamo? A vedere un film sabato pomeriggio?» ironizzai, ma non troppo.  
«Perché no?»  
«Ben, ascolta: sei un caro ragazzino, giuro, ma sei un _ragazzino_ , per me. Capisci?»  
«Sì, ma che c’è di male se continuiamo a frequentarci? Voglio dire, prima non parlavamo tranquillamente? Perché non possiamo farlo più?»  
«“Parlavamo tranquillamente”» ripetei, «mi stai di nuovo prendendo per il culo, vero? Noi non abbiamo mai parlato senza un doppio fine, _mai_ ».  
«Beh, potremmo provare a frequentarci per parlare tranquillamente».  
«Ma…»  
«Mica c’è la galera per questo!» replicò, ironico.  
«Non saprei fino a che punto».  
«Ma almeno non potresti tornare a frequentare la libreria? Le sue casse stanno piangendo, sentono la mancanza dei tuoi soldi».  
E risi. Io non potevo non adorarlo: nessuno era mai riuscito a freddarmi al punto da sciogliere in fretta un nodo dentro di me facendomi ridere. Nessuno prima di lui.  
«Beniamino» mormorai, per il puro gusto di dire il suo nome.  
«Sì, Dan?» Lo immaginai seduto alla scrivania della sua camera da letto, davanti a lui un quaderno su cui scarabocchiava, il dizionario di latino e forse una lampada dalla luce gialla. Chissà se aveva dei poster attaccati alle pareti.  
«Hai dei poster attaccati alle pareti di camera tua?»  
«Che razza di domanda è?» rise.  
«Mi serve per focalizzarti meglio in questo momento».  
«Ho dei poster con delle immagini della Route 66 e del Grand Canyon».  
«Poi?»  
«Sulla scrivania ho la miniatura di un unicorno bianco impennato».  
«Perché un unicorno?»  
«Mi piace, m’invita a sognare».  
«E poi?»  
«Uscendo dalla mia stanza, la prima porta a sinistra è il cesso. Ti interessa?»  
E risi di nuovo.  
«Esci con me, Dan» continuò, «voglio sapere anch’io altre cose di te» mi supplicò.  
«Perché mi chiami Dan?»  
«Mi piace il suono. Ma per te deve esserci un perché ad ogni cosa?» sbuffò.  
«Recentemente mi sono reso conto che mi sono posto troppe poche domande nella vita».  
«Beh, che ne dici di una via di mezzo? Invece che troppe o troppo poche, ponitene semplicemente _alcune_ ». Sospirai.  
«Vado a cena» gli dissi, guardando che ore fossero. «Ci sentiamo».  
«Quando?»  
«Non lo so» risposi onestamente, e percepii nettamente la sua delusione. E mi fece male.

 

Ben e io eravamo d’accordo sul fatto che non aveva senso comprare la prima edizione di un libro – quella con la sovracopertina plastificata, per intenderci – perché tanto nel giro di poco tempo sarebbe uscita l’edizione economica e poi anche quella tascabile. Eravamo anche d’accordo sul fatto che comprare le edizioni tascabili fosse un buon modo per tenersi lontani dalla tentazione di scaricare gli ebook illegalmente.  
A pensarci bene io e Ben eravamo d’accordo su un sacco di cose, anche sul fatto che sicuramente, quando J.K. Rowling aveva affermato che Albus Silente era gay, molta gente aveva sovrapposto all’immagine del vecchio preside di Hogwarts quella di Gandalf de _Il Signore degli Anelli_. Per correre al bagno subito dopo.  
Sono cose che ti segnano. No, non sapere che Silente fosse gay a saga finita, trovarsi d’accordo su molte cose con una persona che si conosce da poco.  
Pensavo più o meno a questo mentre me ne stavo seduto a congelarmi le chiappe contro il pavimento della libreria, davanti al reparto dei tascabili; leggiucchiavo un libro sui troll, aspettando di vedere da terra un paio di scarpe da ginnastica blu e bianche sovrastate da un paio di jeans scoloriti e con l’orlo sfilacciato.  
Quando una scarpa del paio di cui sopra mi calciò appena una gamba, io sorrisi rassicurato. Non lo guardai nemmeno, aspettai che si sedesse al mio fianco.  
«Ho sempre preferito i troll agli elfi» mi disse, posando lo zaino – che adesso sapevo essere pieno di libri scolastici – ai suoi piedi e iniziando a sfogliare un libro.  
«Il primo elfo a starmi sulle palle è stato Legolas de _Il Signore degli Anelli_ » commentai grattandomi il collo.  
«Stessa cosa vale per me» assentì con fare saputo.  
Sempre senza guardarlo, allungai una mano e gli arruffai i capelli.  
In quel momento capii che, nel bene e nel male, lui sarebbe stato sempre il “mio” Ben.

 

Un giorno lui uscì prima da scuola per l’assenza di un professore e la mancata supplenza; il caso volle che quel giorno mi annunciarono all’ultimo momento che la lezione che dovevo seguire non ci sarebbe stata.  
Dopo i primi minuti passati ad imprecare sottovoce, facendo delle inutili vasche avanti e indietro per il corridoio infinito della facoltà, pensai di inviare un SMS a Ben.  
“Sei già tornato a casa o sei ancora alla stazione degli autobus?”  
“Sono alla stazione. Perché?”  
“Sto arrivando lì, aspettami”.  
Salii al volo sul primo autobus che passò, e ancora col fiatone riflettei su una cosa: dove avrei mai potuto portarlo senza che nessuno dei due si sentisse in imbarazzo in un ambiente non _suo_?  
Semplice: una gelateria, i dolciumi sono sempre una buona idea.  
«Cosa farai dopo il liceo?» gli chiesi, affondando il cucchiaino nel gelato.  
«Te l’ho già detto, non ricordi?» rispose a bocca piena, trattenendo un sorriso. Sì, ricordavo la nostra conversazione al bar dell’università, ma volevo sapere se fosse vero.  
«Scienze della Comunicazione, eh? Perché?»  
«Mi piace comunicare» mi freddò; gli diedi un calcio da sotto il tavolo. «Guarda che non sto scherzando! Alle volte vorrei trovare il modo per incanalare bene tutte le cose che ho da dire: spesso mi sfuggono dal controllo, corrono troppo veloci, non riesco nemmeno a fermarle su carta… è stressante» si lamentò.  
«Io, invece, avrei tante cose da fare, da dimostrare, e vorrei trovare i tempi giusti per fare e dimostrare tutto quello che voglio» confessai a mia volta.  
«Come fai a dire con certezza di non trovare mai i tempi giusti?»  
«Lo capisco dal modo in cui percepisco il mondo intorno a me: mi guardo attorno e noto che tutto scorre più velocemente o più lentamente rispetto alla maniera in cui mi muovo» conclusi alzando le spalle.  
«E non hai mai fatto niente per stare al passo col resto del mondo?»  
«Perché mai dovrei adattarmi agli altri? Non posso continuare ad essere come sono?»  
«E allora perché ti preoccupa così tanto non stare al passo?»  
«Perché…» provai a cercare una risposta. Lo fissai. Stava ridendo di me, gli sferrai un altro calcio sotto il tavolo.  
«Ahia!» protestò, massaggiandosi la gamba.  
«Sei un ragazzino irriverente!» lo rimproverai bonariamente.  
«Eh, sì! Le persone anziane vanno rispettate!» Feci per dargli un altro calcio, ma lui allontanò la gamba.  
«Alla fine sei uscito con me!» disse trionfante, puntando il cucchiaino contro di me.  
«Questo non è un appuntamento» lo corressi.  
«Ah, no?» domandò, fingendosi sconvolto.  
«Siamo qui, seduti a mangiare un gelato e a parlare come due buoni amici» puntualizzai.  
«Mi hai mandato un SMS chiedendomi di aspettarti, non ci siamo incontrati per caso: mi hai dato un appuntamento!» precisò, annuendo e portandosi il cucchiaino alla bocca.  
«Io…» provai a dire, puntando il dito contro di me.  
«Tu?» replicò lui.  
«Tu…» riprovai, stavolta puntando il dito contro di lui.  
«Io?»  
«Noi… noi due…»  
«Noi due siamo insieme in un posto, da soli, perché ci siamo dati appuntamento. Lapalissiano, no?»  
«Non siamo soli, c’è gente» affermai, indicando l’ambiente circostante. Mi voltai a guardare chi ci fosse nei pressi e il mio sguardo cadde su una coppietta adolescente in amore, anzi, _in calore_. Sentii Ben soffocare malamente una risata.  
«Ben, per favore» lo pregai stancamente.  
«A pensarci bene è anche un appuntamento quando ci vediamo in libreria: non è un caso se ci incontriamo lì sempre alla stessa ora, no?»  
«Ben…» sospirai, esasperato. Ma lui mi stava guardando sorridendo, portandosi il dorso della mano sulla bocca per provare a soffocare l’ilarità che gli procurava la mia ostinazione. Guardai i suoi occhi dietro quelle lenti che forse lo facevano sembrare più grande, e per la seconda volta capii che sarebbe stato sempre il “mio” Ben. E che un giorno o l’altro ci sarei cascato.

 

Dicembre venne presto ad invitarci ad indossare sciarpe e guanti, la neve coprì ogni cosa rendendo tutto simile a zucchero filato dalla forma buffa e io mi scoprii ad avere voglia di mordere le orecchie di Ben, quando gli diventavano rosse.  
Natale mise Ben di buon umore, spesso mi elencava i regali che stava comprando con la sua paghetta, tant’è che mi spinse a riflettere sul fatto se fosse il caso o meno di farne ai miei amici.  
Da quanto tempo non facevo dei regali natalizi?  
«E perché no?» provò a convincermi a farlo, ficcandomi in testa un cappello da Babbo Natale con delle assurde lucine rosse a forma di stella, prendendolo in prestito dalla bancarella sulla strada presso cui eravamo fermi già da più di venti minuti.  
«Non saprei» mi tolsi il cappello, infastidito, «sono secoli che non compro regali di Natale, credo che l’ultima volta sia stata quando avevo diciasset... quando avevo la tua età» affermai, stupito dalla mia stessa scoperta. Lui rise, aveva le braccia cariche di pastorelli per il presepe e di animaletti in miniatura.  
«Mi stai dicendo che l’anno prossimo non ne comprerò più?»  
A guardarlo bene, in quel momento io avrei voluto che comprasse roba natalizia tutto l’anno e per sempre: era raggiante. Forse perché era un ragazzino, pensai.  
«Ma no! È solo che… penso che ormai la gente che mi circonda non sia più abituata a ricevere regali da me, e non avendo loro preparato un ricambio potrei creare imbarazzo».  
«Davvero pensi che ci sia sempre bisogno di ricambiare?» mi domandò, fissando perplesso una confezione di lucine colorate.  
«Per il presepe io preferisco le luci bianche» commentai, indicando la confezione che aveva in mano.  
«Anch’io, queste vorrei metterle sopra la grotta, però. Dicevo, davvero pensi che ci sia sempre bisogno di ricambiare?» mise le lucine insieme all’altra roba che stava comprando.  
«Perché non dovrebbe essere così?» borbottai, deluso dal non essere riuscito a sviare il discorso.  
«Se tu sei giù di morale e io ti sorrido, tu non sei obbligato a ricambiare sorridendomi, potresti anche decidere di mandarmi a ‘fanculo perché non ti va proprio di sorridere» constatò.  
«Ok, ma quando sarai tu a stare giù, io ricambierò sorridendoti, no?» Lui scosse la testa.  
«No, non sei obbligato a farlo, potresti avere anche dei problemi in quel momento e non esserci. Non te ne farei una colpa».  
«Mi sentirei in debito» osservai.  
«Perché? Per caso perché ti devi sentire costantemente inadeguato?» mi prese in giro, dandomi una spinta sorridendo malizioso e andando a pagare alla cassa.  
Lo guardai da lontano, restando lì a massaggiami la spalla, corrucciato.

 

«Andrai al cinema durante le vacanze natalizie?» mi domandò, davanti ad una tazza di cioccolata calda.  
«Credo di sì. Ma se mi stai chiedendo di andare al cinema con te, la risposta è no. Come sempre».  
«Oh, beh» scrollò le spalle, «tanto mica è vero che già usciamo insieme». Alzai gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Perché non vai al cinema con i tuoi amici, piuttosto?» l’invitai.  
«Ci andrò! Io e gli altri ci stiamo giusto informando su qual è il filmone fantasy che ci propineranno quest’anno».  
«Davvero?» mi sorpresi.  
«Sì, ci andiamo tutti gli anni il pomeriggio di Santo Stefano. Tu che farai?»  
«Credo che andrò con gli altri a vedere il cinepanettone» ammisi riluttante, portandomi la tazza alle labbra.  
«Tu andrai a vedere il cinepanettone?» si meravigliò. «Ma se stai ad un cinepanettone come Hello Kitty sta ad una mannaia!» La cioccolata mi andò di traverso.  
«Ben!»  
«Che ho detto?!»  
Mi portai una mano sulla fronte.  
«Io…»  
«Tu?» m’invitò a proseguire, ridendo.  
«Tu…» borbottai.  
«Io?»  
«Noi…» sospirai. «Noi – io e i miei amici, intendo – è una cosa che facciamo tutti gli anni, è una tradizione anche per noi» e decisi di cambiare discorso. «Forse è il caso che ti riaccompagni a casa: ce la fai con tutti ‘sti pacchetti?»  
«Non ti preoccupare: ho portato a casa carichi peggiori, da solo!»  
«Vado a comprare le sigarette» dissi, alzandomi dalla sedia.  
«Sì, sì, dicono tutti così prima di sparire per sempre» commentò, agitando la mano. Mi portai ancora una volta la mano sulla fronte, ridendo.  
«Giuro, io non so perché non ti ho ancora preso a schiaffi!»  
«Vedi di smettere di fumare, piuttosto!» mi riprese, dandomi una manata sul braccio mentre passavo davanti a lui.  
Andai sul lato tabaccaio del locale a prendere le sigarette, poi, già che c’ero, pagai le cioccolate calde.  
Pagai per due senza nemmeno rifletterci, me ne resi conto solo quando mi misi in tasca il portafogli andando verso il nostro tavolo.  
Restai a fissare con la bocca mezza aperta Ben di spalle per non so quanto: quando uscivamo insieme, di solito, ognuno pagava per sé. Schioccai la lingua chiedendomi perché diamine per me doveva essere così difficile dirgli “Per oggi offro io”.  
«Per oggi ho offerto io» gli dissi, sedendomi davanti a lui e risistemandomi distrattamente il colletto del giubbotto.  
Non lo guardai in faccia. Tirai su col naso.  
Non mi guardò in faccia. Le orecchie gli diventarono rosse.  
«Ah. Grazie» mormorò; io assentii.  
Fu così che scoprii che mi piaceva vederlo imbarazzato per qualcosa che avevo fatto per lui: mi procurava la solita voglia di circondargli le spalle con un braccio e mordergli affettuosamente un orecchio arrossato.

 

La sera di Santo Stefano fissavo i portici con metà faccia nascosta sotto il colletto del giubbotto.  
I miei amici mi avevano trascinato come tutti gli anni al cinema e io non avevo obiettato neanche un po’, però…  
Non so, vederli messi a campanello a ridere e scherzare mi infastidiva e mi faceva sentire un estraneo allo stesso tempo. _Cosa ci facevo lì_?  
Guardai il poster del film fantasy natalizio di quell’anno, appeso dietro di me, e mi chiesi se Ben fosse già andato al cinema, a quell’ora. _Ma poi perché ci stavo pensando_?  
Sentii di sottofondo gli schiamazzi di un gruppo di ragazzi e pensai che Ben era infinitamente più silenzioso di loro; li osservai scuotendo la testa. Sbarrai gli occhi quando lo vidi in mezzo agli altri.  
Erano in cinque, di cui due sole ragazze. Le ragazzine fissavano Ben e gli altri sorridendo, forse li stavano prendendo in giro; il ragazzo accanto a Ben gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, guardandole deciso, e Ben incrociò le braccia al petto con aria strafottente.  
Stavano solo scherzando, era un semplice quadretto di un gruppo di ragazzini che forse flirtavano. Peccato che io sapessi che a Ben non piacevano le ragazze, che forse stava gradendo di più quel braccio intorno alle spalle e che… Quando le ragazzine andarono via fingendosi offese, l’amico si girò a guardarle di sottecchi: il suo naso passò ad un millimetro dalla guancia di Ben e non so bene che _cosa_ , ma _qualcosa_ dentro di me urlò di rabbia.  
Quando poi l’amico si allontanò e fu Ben stavolta a mettergli un braccio intorno alle spalle, sussurrandogli all’orecchio qualcosa con aria cospiratoria, io mi sentii assalito dalla nausea.  
Ero incazzatissimo con lui.  
Girai i tacchi, lasciai il gruppo con una scusa e tornai a casa prima.

 

Pensai che, forse, spararmi la maratona filmica dei _Pirati dei Caraibi_ bevendomi una buona bottiglia di vino, mi avrebbe calmato abbastanza da capire cosa mi stava succedendo.  
 _Il Signore degli Anelli_ no, sarei finito col rivolgere irrazionalmente il dito medio ad Orlando Bloom ad ogni comparsa di Legolas, ricordando Ben – odiavamo entrambi quell’elfo – stretto a quel ragazzo. _Suo coetaneo_.  
Peccato che Bloom fosse anche nei _Pirati dei Caraibi_ : perché mai doveva essere dappertutto? Come Ben. Ben era dappertutto. _Perché_?  
Non ero a casa dei miei, ero nell’appartamento che condividevo con altri studenti universitari, e quando mi arrivò un SMS pensai che fosse uno qualsiasi dei miei amici che mi chiedesse per quale cazzo di motivo dovevo fare il rompicoglioni anche nei giorni di festa, rifiutando la compagnia di tutti.  
Quando, dopo aver pigiato l’invio, vidi il nome di Ben, non riuscii a formulare nemmeno un pensiero. Dopo feci dei suoni inarticolati e alla fine mi decisi ad aprire il messaggio.  
“Dove sei?”  
«All’inferno!» mugugnai contro il display.  
“Perché?” inviai.  
“Perché, perché, perché, stai sempre a chiedere perché! :p Dimmi dove sei e se possiamo vederci.”  
“Niente appuntamenti.”  
“Non possiamo proprio augurarci buone vacanze di persona?”  
Altri miei suoni inarticolati ed infine gli dissi dov’ero e l’indirizzo.  
Quando arrivò, gli aprii la porta restando appoggiato allo stipite a braccia conserte.  
«Ciao» lo salutai, piatto. Lui aveva le guance arrossate dal vento freddo, il respiro affannato – l’ascensore era rotto – e un pacco in mano.  
«Ciao!» mi sorrise. «Questo è per te! Scusa se non te l’ho dato prima, ma mi è arrivato per posta proprio la vigilia e non ci siamo visti prima, così… ecco! Tieni!» mi porse la scatola, entusiasta.  
Restai a fissarlo a bocca aperta, interdetto. _Aveva un regalo di Natale per me_?  
Allungai la mano, incerto, e preso il regalo gli feci cenno di seguirmi dentro l’appartamento. Sotto la luce della cucina, lo scartai scoprendo che si trattava di una sciarpa gialla a righe nere. Una sciarpa di Tassorosso con tanto di stemma della Casa di Hogwarts. Harry Potter colpiva ancora.  
«So che probabilmente non l’indosserai mai, sembreresti un’ape!» commentò sorridendo, mentre io fissavo la sciarpa, basito. «Ma so anche che ti avrebbe fatto indubbiamente piacere averne una!» Ed era vero.  
«Non ti ho mai detto a quale Casa di Hogwarts penso di appartenere» mormorai.  
«L’ho intuito» ammise, con una certa soddisfazione.  
Fissai la sciarpa mordendomi un labbro.  
Eravamo nel mio appartamento.  
Eravamo _da soli_ nel mio appartamento.  
Lui era stato a dir poco meraviglioso.  
Lui in quel momento era bellissimo.  
 _Dio mio Santissimo_! Avrei voluto prenderlo, sbatterlo contro il letto, spogliarlo, mettergli le mani addosso e farlo mio fino a fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altro ragazzo al mondo, ma… porca miseria aveva solo diciassette anni! _Diciassette_!  
Inspirai a fondo per tentare di rilassarmi, con scarso successo, mi schiarii la voce e provai a ringraziarlo in modo decente, purché a debita distanza – o gli avrei stretto il mento con una mano per baciarlo sulla bocca con forza.  
 _Perché dovevo pure avere così tanto alcol in corpo, in quel momento_?  
«Grazie, Ben. Sei stato un tesoro» e lo pensavo davvero.  
«Ti senti in debito con me, adesso?» mi domandò, sorridendo ancora più apertamente.  
Sbarrai gli occhi.  
«Eh?» _Bastardo_!  
«Dato che non puoi ricambiare il mio regalo, ti senti in debito con me?»  
Mi aveva fregato.  
Scrollai la testa mordendomi un labbro e mugolando imprecazioni. Lui rideva.  
«Cosa vuoi come regalo, Ben?» mi rassegnai.  
«Su che lo sai!» incalzò. Sospirai.  
«Vuoi uscire con me, Ben?»  
«Sì!» annuì, con gli occhi che gli brillavano.  
Stavo per allungare una mano per poggiarla sulla sua guancia e abbassarmi appena per baciarlo fino a lasciarlo senza fiato, fino a farlo indietreggiare verso il frigo, fino a bloccargli i polsi per spingerlo a supplicarmi con gli occhi e… altre cose ancora che non avrei dovuto nemmeno pensare di fare ad un ragazzino.  
Fortunatamente, lui scappò via, forse temeva che ci avrei ripensato.  
«Andremo a vedere lo stesso film che ho visto io oggi! Vedrai, ti piacerà: è bellissimo!» disse, andando verso la porta. «Ti chiamo domani per dirti quando!»  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, io restai in cucina col naso contro la sciarpa. Lì non c’era il suo profumo, ne ero certo, eppure mi sembrò di sentirlo.  
Mi stava rendendo pazzo.  
Era il “mio” Ben.

 

«Ma i tuoi non ti dicono niente?» gli chiesi, appena salì in macchina.  
«Eh?»  
«Non si preoccupano vedendo che stai uscendo con un ragazzo patentato, quindi più grande di te?» Lui scrollò le spalle.  
«Mi hai fatto lo squillo al cellulare e io sono sceso, non hai neanche citofonato. Mica ti hanno visto, mica gliel’ho detto che uscivo con te». Mi sbattei la mano sulla fronte.  
La sua compagnia era una cosa che non mi stancava mai, tant’è che alla fine non feci nemmeno caso al fatto che, per la prima volta, eravamo in giro da soli di sera.  
Per me tutti gli altri ragazzini potevano fare quello che volevano, ma il fatto che i genitori di Ben lo volessero a casa prima dell’una di notte il sabato sera e prima di mezzanotte gli altri giorni, mi rincuorava, checché lui ne pensasse.  
Fosse stato per me, Ben non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto bere una birra. Cioè, io alla sua età già bevevo e fumavo, vero, ma non ero Ben.  
Io non formulavo più pensieri coerenti da un bel po’, ormai.  
Uscimmo dal cinema alle 20,30 circa, mi divertii molto.  
«Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?» proposi.  
«Non ho molta fame. Tu?»  
«Nemmeno. Facciamo un giretto».  
Peccato che appena salito in macchina realizzai. “E ora dove lo porto?!”  
«Dove andiamo, Dan?» Appunto.  
Lo guardai sistemare la mia autoradio, che non so per quale motivo gli avevo dato appena salito, sicuro – sempre per chissà quale motivo – che lui l’aspettava, che lui l’avrebbe sistemata e che lui… sembrava esserci nato dentro la mia auto.  
«Eh… in giro» risposi vago, deglutendo.  
Accompagnati da un programma radiofonico serale, inframmezzato da jingle natalizi, andammo a zonzo per la città parlando delle spese pazze che faceva la gente.  
«Tu quando l’hai scoperto di essere omosessuale?»  
Ad esser sinceri mi aspettavo che prima o poi mi avrebbe fatto quella domanda, se non altro perché immaginavo che alla sua età ne avesse incontrati pochi di altri omosessuali e gli facesse piacere poterne parlare.  
«E tu come fai a dire che sono gay?» ribattei, sorridendo beffardo con gli occhi puntati sulla strada.  
«Dai, non prendermi in giro tu, stavolta!» rise lui.  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro. Non sono gay». Lo sentii tacere, e il mio sorriso sardonico si allargò. «Mi piacciono _anche_ gli uomini» aggiunsi, dopo una pausa ad affetto.  
«Sei bisex?» fece perplesso.  
«Come mai la cosa ti sconvolge?» risi di lui.  
«Non so, pensavo ti piacessero solo gli uomini».  
«E invece non mi nego niente!» e mi arrivò una manata sul braccio. «Ahia! Mica questo lede i tuoi diritti!»  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro!» protestò ridendo.  
«Ma guarda che è vero!»  
«Ma no, ti credo! Mi riferivo al modo in cui lo stai dicendo!»  
Sorridendo, allungai una mano per pizzicargli affettuosamente una guancia; quello che non mi sarei mai aspettato è che lui avrebbe poi preso la mia mano fra le sue per allontanarsela dalla faccia, ridendo.  
Fu un attimo talmente intenso che ebbi paura di perdere il controllo del volante, un gesto non studiato, fatto per caso, ma che mi provocò una scossa per un solo motivo: non c’eravamo mai toccati.  
Mai un abbraccio, mai una stretta di mano come saluto se non la prima volta quando c’eravamo presentati, mai un bacio sulla guancia, mai una carezza affettuosa. Solo un paio di pacche sulla schiena, qualche manata o pugno sulla spalla e tanti calci sotto i tavoli dei bar che frequentavamo.  
Non c’eravamo mai toccati davvero, e fu in quel momento che compresi quanto in fondo ci stessimo rispettando a vicenda, pur di non turbare l’altro con le proprie voglie e paure.  
E adesso la mia mano era fra le sue, lui rideva allontanandola dalla sua guancia, eppure la faceva restare lì, e io di certo non ero intenzionato a riprendermela.  
Perso com’ero nella mania di contatto che ciò aveva scatenato in me, non mi accorsi di una piccola cosa.  
«Dan, come mai siamo finiti imbucati nel viale dove di solito ci stanno le coppiette appartate in macchina?»  
 _Dov’eravamo finiti_?! _Perché mai avevo imboccato quella cazzo di strada_?!  
A malincuore, tolsi la mano dalle sue.  
«Credo che farò retromarcia» affermai con noncuranza, mentre lui scoppiava a ridere.  
«Meno male che è ancora presto e non c’è nessuno!»  
«Beh, qualcuno c’è già» gli indicai un paio di macchine, misi il braccio intorno al suo sedile e mi girai per iniziare la manovra.  
«Sai che non ho mai baciato nessuno?»  
Me lo disse malinconico, tenendo lo sguardo basso, e i miei occhi non poterono fare a meno di soffermarsi sulla curva delle sue labbra.  
Accelerai, mi schiarii la voce e tolsi il braccio dal sedile.  
«Ogni cosa al suo tempo» gli dissi, mentre uscivamo dal viale. «Succederà quando meno te l’aspetti, e forse, come spesso accade, la prima volta troverai che sia una cosa viscida e vomitevole!» ci scherzai su.  
«Il tuo primo bacio com’è stato?»  
«Quale dei due? La prima volta che ho baciato una ragazza o la prima volta che ho baciato un uomo?»  
«La seconda».  
Inspirai a fondo, mi grattai il collo e gli risposi.  
«Avevo quasi diciannove anni, avevo iniziato a seguire le lezioni universitarie e ad una festa conobbi questo tizio, un amico di un mio compagno di corso. Approfittai del fatto che fossimo entrambi mezzi sbronzi e… successe».  
«E ti piacque?»  
«Al secondo tentativo, sì».  
«E ci sei anche stato a letto?»  
«Non quella volta, ma dopo qualche appuntamento sì».  
Nell’abitacolo era sceso il silenzio, mi sembrò che la sua tristezza e la sua gelosia stessero pungolando anche il mio cuore. Lui non mi guardava, io fissavo la strada pensando di sapere benissimo quello che lui stava tentando di fare in quel momento: allontanare la sua mente dall’immagine di me con un altro ragazzo, un tipo senza faccia dotato però di un corpo bellissimo. Era quello che immaginavo io tutte le volte che mi dicevo che prima o poi lui avrebbe incontrato un altro e non l’avrei più avuto intorno, solo che, proprio perché sapevo quanto ciò faceva male, quella cosa adesso stava uccidendo anche me.  
«Ben?» non rispose; sospirai. «Ben?» accostai e mi voltai verso di lui.  
« _Beniamino_?» riprovai, sorridendo e arruffandogli i capelli. Sbuffò, stanco.  
«Non ti piaccio neanche un po’, eh?»  
Mi accigliai, e anche parecchio, ma lui non lo vide, perché iniziò a farmi un discorso mentre io ero impegnato a notare quanto fossero morbidi i suoi capelli fra le mie dita, quindi era proprio il caso che restassero lì, nell’attesa che lui finisse di parlare.  
«Io ti vedevo spesso in libreria, avevo capito che dovevi essere un universitario, perché venivi sempre alla stessa ora e una volta ti ho visto con sottobraccio un manuale di chimica molto grosso. Solo che tu non mi hai mai notato. Ho pensato che fosse perché ti sembravo troppo piccolo e quindi mi scartavi a priori, o forse non ti piacevo proprio nemmeno fisicamente… o forse eri etero e mi stavo sbagliando e illudendo. Io però non ho smesso di spiarti, speravo di poter aver un giorno l’occasione di parlarti, anche solo scambiare due parole con te. Vedi» rise di se stesso, «tu per me sei stato il ragazzo più grande di cui mi sono preso una stupida cotta, di quelle a distanza un po’ dannate, di quelle tipiche da adolescente, sei stato un’immagine cara che per tanto tempo ho tenuto con me. Poi ci siamo parlati e tutto è diventato reale e ti ho mentito per stare un altro po’ con te. Però è inutile, adesso, io non ti piaccio e… Ti sto solo infastidendo, vero?»  
Quando alzò gli occhi su di me dovette notare subito il modo in cui lo stavo guardando. _Adorante_.  
Io lo stavo adorando in maniera illegale, in quel momento non avrei né voluto né potuto negargli niente.  
«Solo uno, ok?» gli mormorai, accarezzandogli il viso. «Poi ti riporto a casa, e quando uscirai da quest’auto sarà tutto come prima, ricordatelo».  
«Sì» sussurrò, incredulo, ma tutto fu fin troppo reale quando la mia bocca incontrò la sua.  
La sua incertezza e la sua timidezza mi fecero impazzire, non mi ci volle molto per decidere che quello non sarebbe stato l’unico bacio, che le auto che passavano di lì mentre noi eravamo fermi potevano anche andare a farsi fottere e che finalmente lui era davvero il “mio” Ben. Mio e di nessun altro. Sulle sue labbra avrei voluto imprimere una mia traccia, volevo che mi ricordasse per sempre: non importava chi ci sarebbe stato dopo di me, io sarei stato il primo e una parte di me con lui ci sarebbe stata sempre.  
Quando lo sentii sciogliersi sempre di più e farsi più sicuro, gli baciai il collo, lui si strinse a me e io lo baciai di nuovo.  
Ancora un po’ e non l’avrei riportato a casa prima di mezzanotte. Non l’avrei riportato a casa _mai più_ e sarei diventato il primo anche di un’altra cosa che avrei voluto tanto succedesse, ma… no.  
Non so dove trovai la voce per parlargli.  
«Devo riportarti a casa, Ben» gli sussurrai all’orecchio, mentre la sua bocca cercava il mio collo.  
«No, portami a casa _tua_ ».  
«No» scossi la testa sorridendo. «Ogni cosa a suo tempo, te l’ho detto. Incontrerai quello giusto e non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di chiedergli se gli piaci».  
Volevo il meglio per lui, solo il meglio, perché mi stava colorando la vita.  
Lo baciai per l’ultima volta e, lentamente, mi rimisi alla guida. Tuttavia, una delle mie mani restò fra le sue.  
Arrivammo di fronte il portone del palazzo dove viveva alle 23,50 circa. Non volevo assolutamente che i suoi genitori si arrabbiassero con lui, o non l’avrebbero più fatto uscire e… non ci saremmo più visti se non dopo la scuola.  
«Buonanotte» gli augurai, scompigliandogli ancora una volta i capelli e baciandogli affettuosamente la fronte.  
«Buonanotte» mi disse, aprendo lo sportello e uscendo dall’auto senza guardarmi.  
Non si voltò a fissarmi nemmeno mentre armeggiava con le chiavi del portone, e io restai ad osservare malinconicamente la sua schiena fino a quando non fu dentro casa.  
Dovette di sicuro calcolare mediamente quanto tempo avrei impiegato ad arrivare a casa mia, perché non appena misi piede in camera da letto mi arrivò un suo SMS.  
“Ti voglio. Non posso farci niente, ti voglio. E non solo in quel senso, io ti voglio proprio con me. Perdonami. Baci, Ben.”  
Posai il cellulare sul comodino, mi sdraiai sul letto ancora vestito e col braccio allungato verso quel dannato aggeggio tecnologico. Osservai il mio petto abbassarsi e rialzarsi mentre respiravo frustrato, indeciso se rispondergli o meno e _cosa_ eventualmente scrivergli.  
Presi il cellulare e digitai velocemente.  
“Ti voglio anch’io con me, e non c’è nulla da perdonare. Credo di essere pazzo di te. Dan.”  
 _Inviare_?  
 _Cancellare testo_?  
Cancellare testo.  
“Non c’è nulla da perdonare, non mi hai mai infastidito perché sei una persona meravigliosa. Dormi adesso, ci vediamo presto. Baci, Dan.”  
 _Inviare_?  
 _Cancellare testo_?  
Inviare.  
 _Cerca numero_?  
Rubrica: Ben.  
 _Messaggio inviato_.  
 _Menù, Rubrica, Modifica Nome, Ben, Seleziona.  
Salvare Beniamino_?  
Sì.

 

Rivederci dopo quella sera fortunatamente non fu imbarazzante. Da parte mia provai a non vedere in ogni suo minimo cambio d’umore una mia colpa: non l’avevo illuso di niente, gliel’avevo detto chiaro e tondo, e nessuno dei due aveva colpa di qualcosa.  
A gennaio fummo entrambi impegnati: lui con gli ultimi compiti in classe e le ultime interrogazioni di fine quadrimestre, io con gli appelli della sessione invernale, solo che i miei impegni terminarono a febbraio inoltrato, a ridosso di San Valentino.  
Fra una cosa e l’altra c’eravamo sentiti pochissimo – o forse ci stavamo un po’ evitando – e quando su Messenger vedevo il suo stato fisso su “Occupato” mi chiedevo se veramente lo fosse. Stavo diventando sempre più paranoico quando si trattava di lui, e mi ero convinto che il fatto che si stesse sforzando troppo di pensarmi di meno non fosse solo una mia sensazione. Peccato che così, invece di salvare almeno la nostra amicizia, stesse rovinando inevitabilmente il nostro rapporto. Perché l’aumentare della mia paranoia era direttamente proporzionale all’aumentare della mia invidia verso chi passava del tempo con lui. Per non parlare della mia gelosia.  
Per non pensare più a niente mi tuffai nello studio, portando a casa non solo dei buoni risultati, ma anche più esami sostenuti del previsto.  
Avevo dei ritmi assurdi da quando Beniamino era entrato nella mia vita.  
Adesso, se tutto andava bene o se tutto andava male, era sempre e comunque colpa sua.  
Uscito dall’aula dopo aver sostenuto l’ultimo esame, non riuscii a trattenermi dal chiamarlo per dirglielo, anche perché volevo vederlo. Volevo dirgli tutto quello che avevo fatto in quelle settimane, volevo dirgli quanto amassi adesso la mia facoltà, quanto mi piacesse studiare Farmacia, quanti esami avevo sostenuto e come tutto, dalla A alla Z, adesso mi sembrasse _diverso_.  
Erano le quattro del pomeriggio, pensai che dovesse essere a casa. Mi sedetti sulla gradinata della facoltà e lo chiamai.  
«Ciao, Dan!» mi rispose, mi sembrò sorpreso.  
«Ciao, Ben! Ascolta, ho appena finito un esame, ti va di vederci?»  
«Non posso, sto andando agli allenamenti». _Cazzo_ , era vero: avevo perso il senso del tempo e non mi ero ricordato che quel giorno della settimana aveva gli allenamenti di pallavolo.  
«Scusa, hai ragione! L’avevo dimenticato! Vediamoci domani, allora» proposi.  
«Domani è San Valentino» obiettò.  
«Perché, hai impegni?» ironizzai.  
«Dan, da qualche giorno esco con un ragazzo».  
Non so per quanto tempo non respirai, con lo sguardo fisso sui passanti e la bocca sigillata dall’interno.  
«È più grande di me solo di un anno e mezzo» specificò subito dopo, e io ripresi molto lentamente a respirare. «Anche lui è un pallavolista».  
«Gioca in una squadra avversaria?» Che domanda del cavolo.  
«Sì, era già da un po’ che mi era sembrato di capire le sue intenzioni, poi dopo l’ultima partita…» cambiò tono. «Dan, so che sei arrabbiato con me, mi dispiace moltissimo non averti detto niente, ma è successo tutto nelle ultime tre settimane e tu eri così impegnato con gli esami che… non ho voluto infastidirti».  
“Tu non mi hai mai infastidito, Ben” pensai. “Tu sei sempre stato con me e adesso mi stai lasciando.”  
«Non sono arrabbiato, Ben» dissi più pacatamente possibile. «Lo so che tutto può cambiare in un attimo, lo so benissimo, e comunque… io sono contento per te, perché meriti qualcuno che ti voglia bene così come sei, che non provi a cambiarti e… e che ti faccia continuare a sorridere…» “Perché io voglio solo il meglio per te, Beniamino, solo il meglio.”  
«Dan…» provò ad interrompermi.  
«Quindi» proseguii, «se lui ti tratta bene e se ci stai bene, io sono contento per te. Non posso essere arrabbiato, perché vederti triste per me mi faceva male, quindi… mi fa piacere» questo lo dissi più che altro a me stesso. «Come si chiama lui?»  
«Alessio».  
«Alessio» ripetei, provando a ricordare il nome verso cui avrei dovuto indirizzare tutte le bestemmie e le maledizioni che conoscevo, una volta chiusa la chiamata. «Quando ti lascia del tempo chiamami, ok? Così ci vediamo!»  
«Ok. Ma tu? Tutto bene con gli esami?»  
«Sì, sono andati tutti bene» confermai. «Va tutto bene» mentii.  
«Adesso scappo, devo andare agli allenamenti».  
«Ok, ci sentiamo!»  
«Ciao, Dan!»  
Chiusi la chiamata, strinsi le labbra forte quanto strinsi forte il cellulare, restando seduto su quella fottuta gradinata davanti a quell’altrettanto fottuta facoltà, fermo ad osservare il nulla mentre la mia vita era appena andata verso la madre di Alessio (ovvero a puttane).  
Dovevo sembrare pietrificato, perché i passanti mi guardarono straniti.  
Poi mi alzai apparentemente tranquillo, andai nei bagni della facoltà, aprii la porta di un cubicolo senza vederlo realmente e rimisi il pranzo.  
Ero incazzato come una belva, non capivo chi era il coglione della situazione: io, Ben o Alessio? Tutti e tre?  
 _No, io ero il coglione_!  
Io avevo lasciato Ben, io gli avevo fatto capire che non ci sarebbe mai stato niente fra di noi oltre quel bacio, io gli avevo detto che “Ogni cosa a suo tempo, te l’ho detto. Incontrerai quello giusto e non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di chiedergli se gli piaci.” L’aveva già fatto con Alessio? L’avrebbero fatto il giorno dopo? Sarebbe stato romantico farlo il giorno di San Valentino.  
 _Cazzo gli avevo detto a fare quella frase_?! Un altro conato di vomito.  
Io non potevo immaginarlo con quell’Alessio, io non volevo nemmeno sapere che faccia aveva quel dannato figlio di puttana a cui _io stesso_ avevo lasciato il posto che avrebbe dovuto essere mio.  
Ricordai i sorrisi di Ben in libreria e in gelateria.  
Com’era la mia vita senza Ben?  
Ricordai il modo in cui mi prendeva in giro.  
Come _diamine_ era la mia vita senza Ben?  
Ricordai la sua confessione.  
Come _cazzo_ era la mia vita senza Ben?  
Ricordai i nostri baci, la sua bocca, il suo sapore, il modo in cui mi aveva stretto, il modo in cui mi aveva supplicato di farlo mio.  
 _Come cazzo avrei fatto adesso senza di lui_? _Come_?!  
Prima di lui tutto era stato di un colore che non avrei saputo definire, poi c’era stato lui e io adesso non sapevo più com’era stare senza di lui. Io necessitavo di lui per sapere come mettere un piede dietro l’altro e tornare a camminare, io necessitavo di lui per ricordarmi come si faceva a respirare.  
Tornai nell’anticamera e mi accasciai a terra con la fronte contro il lavandino; almeno quel dannato cesso universitario era vuoto e nessuno mi avrebbe visto in quello stato.  
Le piastrelle mi sembrarono così fredde che mi fecero rinsavire appena.  
Io _amavo_ Beniamino. E l’avevo lasciato andar via pensando troppo a come sarebbe stato male lui. Non avevo pensato né a come sarei stato io né, soprattutto, a noi.  
C’era un noi grosso come una casa, una casa con tante stanze create da noi stessi giorno dopo giorno, e io a quel noi non avevo pensato.  
Io e Beniamino eravamo “noi”, come lui per me era “il mio Beniamino”, perché nessuno lo chiamava col suo nome per esteso, nessuno. A me il suono del suo nome per esteso piaceva più di ogni altra cosa.  
Non avevo pensato a noi, e lui era giustamente andato via. Per sempre.

 

Marzo arrivò con le sue piogge primaverili a rompere il cazzo nei momenti meno opportuni, fracassando ombrelli e momenti apparentemente meteorologicamente sereni.  
Non andai più in libreria, almeno non in quella. Quando diventai cliente di un'altra e la cassiera mi chiese se volessi avere una card raccogli punti, io esitai prima di dirle “sì”, e quando lo feci fu come porre fine per l’ennesima volta a qualcosa che nella mia testa non si decideva a finire: un film mentale che non terminava mai. Un film mentale in cui Beniamino tornava da me, lo portavo a casa mia e facevamo l’amore.  
Per evitare di cadere di nuovo nel tunnel in cui ero precipitato lo scorso settembre, mi attaccai all’unica cosa che sembrava darmi una parvenza di prospettiva per il futuro, in quel momento: lo studio.  
Studiai come un matto, ma da solo, spesso fermandomi a ripassare su una panchina del viale dell’università, quando c’era bel tempo.  
Il viale era alberato, era lo stesso che avevo fissato a settembre, ma era molto più bello e pieno di una poesia diversa, quella della primavera; tuttavia, c’era l’autunno dentro di me, gli alberi per me erano ancora spogli, si preparavano ancora all’inverno. O forse l’inverno era già arrivato.  
Non avrei saputo dire se Beniamino fosse stato il vento che aveva portato via le ultime foglie – spronandomi così a prepararmi e a ricominciare anche a costo di attraversare l’inverno – o se fosse stato piuttosto la primavera che avevo intravisto alla fine di quel dannato viale e che avrei voluto raggiungere a tutti i costi.  
“Diciotto la prossima primavera” mi aveva detto, e non gli avevo chiesto nemmeno quando sarebbe stato di preciso il suo compleanno. Chissà se aveva già compiuto gli anni.  
Diciotto anni. Sarebbe diventato maggiorenne proprio quando a me della sua età ormai non fregava più niente. Mi stava bene.  
Pensai che avrei dovuto procurarmi una maglietta nera con su scritto “I wanna be an emo boy” e risi istericamente.  
Fissando la punta della matita, decisi che non potevo più rimandare in modo idiota il temperarla, non riuscivo più a sottolineare, e che per quanto mi pesasse il culo farlo dovevo aprire l'astuccio e cercare il temperamatite. Perché mi pesava fare tutto?  
Aperta la cerniera, intravidi il tappo di una penna verde.  
Alle volte capitava che io e Ben ci mettessimo a studiare insieme, prima di Natale, seduti sulla gradinata della mia facoltà, e io mi ritrovavo stupidamente ad immaginare quando anche lui sarebbe diventato un universitario e ci saremmo visti più spesso per i palazzi dell’università. Magari qualche volta saremmo andati alle segreterie generali insieme e avremmo percorso il viale alberato lamentandoci dei nostri orari.  
«Come mai la maggior parte delle tue cose sono verdi o azzurre?» gli avevo chiesto una volta.  
«Perché i colori della squadra in cui gioco sono verde e azzurro» mi aveva risposto, togliendo il tappo ad una penna verde e sottolineando il titolo del paragrafo che stavo studiando, per farmi un dispetto. Era stata quella la volta in cui era finita nel mio astuccio, io avevo provato a ridargliela, ma lui aveva insistito affinché la tenessi.  
Io ero convinto che il fatto che entrambi riuscissimo a concentrarci per studiare anche in luoghi affollati fosse una cosa bellissima.  
Sentii una morsa allo stomaco, fissando quella penna, quindi mi sembrò un’allucinazione quando lo vidi camminare dall’altra parte del viale con un ragazzo.  
Stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente. Chi era l’altro, Alessio? Avrei voluto saperlo davvero?  
Mi girò la testa; poi mi decisi ad attirare la sua attenzione.  
«Ben?» così non andava, non l’avevo chiamato, avevo appena sussurrato il suo nome. Mi schiarii la voce «Ben?»  
Lui si voltò e mi vide. Fece cenno al ragazzo di aspettarlo lì, attraversò la strada e venne da me.  
«Ciao» mi salutò, mettendo le mani in tasca.  
«Ciao» ricambiai restando seduto; la sua penna fra le dita e lo sguardo in alto verso di lui. Come avevo potuto dimenticare che fosse così bello? Quali miei neuroni avevano deciso di rimuovere quanto fossero meravigliosi i suoi occhi verdi?  
«Come stai?» mi domandò, vago.  
«Bene» annuii. Bugia. «Tu? Che ci fai qui?»  
«Un mio amico voleva informarsi sulle facoltà che più gli piacciono, per sapere se sono a numero chiuso e farsi un’idea» m’indicò il ragazzo con un cenno della testa. «Non è Alessio, quello» m’informò.  
Non compresi perché mai avesse sentito l’esigenza di dirmelo, ma lo ringraziai mentalmente.  
«Capisco. Come va a scuola?»  
«Abbastanza bene» assentì. «Dicevi che ti sarebbe piaciuto venire a guardarmi giocare, no?»  
«Beh, sì». Forse. Me la sarei sentita?  
«Fra una settimana c’è una partita decisiva. Ti va di venire a vedermi? Sarà al palazzetto, come sempre».  
Io sarei andato a vederlo ovunque, anche in Groenlandia o al Polo Nord.  
«Contro chi giocate?»  
«Contro la squadra di Alessio».  
«Ah» tirai sul col naso. Perché mai sarei dovuto andare a vederlo giocare contro il suo ragazzo? «Vedrò di riuscire a liberarmi, ti manderò un SMS per saperne di più, in caso».  
«Va bene» sospirò. «Adesso vado, fammi sapere!» abbozzò un sorriso e andò via.  
Lo guardai raggiungere il suo amico – allontanandosi così per l’ennesima volta da me – sentendo la nostalgia stringermi il cuore fino a soffocarmi.

 

Rimasi a lungo dentro l’auto, nel parcheggio, con le mani posate sul volante e gli occhi fissi sul pullman vuoto della sua squadra.  
Mi ero deciso ad andare a vederlo perché forse così sarei riuscito a recuperare qualche passo verso di lui: una volta gli avevo detto che mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederlo giocare, e a lui a quanto pare avrebbe fatto altrettanto piacere vedermi sugli spalti per lui.  
Perché io ero lì per lui e per nessun altro motivo, mica perché mi piaceva la pallavolo.  
Adesso era pure chiaro perché all’inizio non aveva voluto che andassi a vederlo: la sua età mi sarebbe stata fin troppo chiara, grazie alla fascia d’età della squadra.  
Sbuffando, aprii lo sportello e mi decisi a fare quel passo verso di lui.  
Entrato dentro al palazzetto, lo cercai fra la piccola folla verde e azzurra che c’era intorno ad una panchina. Lo vidi: era senza tuta, quindi avrebbe giocato, e senza gli occhiali. Fissai gli occhi sul numero di maglia impresso sotto il suo cognome: sapevo appena quale fosse quest’ultimo, il numero di maglia non gliel’avevo mai chiesto, così come altre stupide cose.  
Lasciando scorrere le dita contro la parete di plexiglass che separava gli spalti dal campo, andai verso di lui senza smettere di fissarlo. Sbattei appena le nocche contro la parete per richiamare la sua attenzione, lui mi vide e mi sorrise.  
«Ciao!» mi salutò, sembrava davvero felice di vedermi. «Sei venuto, alla fine!»  
«Ciao! Sì» guardai verso la panchina avversaria. «Chi è Alessio?» tanto valeva saperlo, ormai, magari gli avrei tacitamente rivolto il dito medio durante la partita.  
«Quello con i capelli castani rossicci e la maglia numero otto».  
«Numero otto» ripetei assentendo, individuandolo e notando che sì, era carino e alto quanto me, più o meno, ma Beniamino meritava di più. «Buona fortuna, allora! E fallo nero, tigre!» gli sorrisi. Avrei dovuto dire “falli neri”, ma non ero riuscito a trattenermi dall’indirizzare la frase verso Alessio.  
Lui annuì sorridendo e andò via.  
«Ci vediamo dopo la partita!» mi urlò dall’altra parte della parete.  
Mi accomodai sugli spalti e per tutto il tempo tenni gli occhi fissi su di lui, avido di sapere come si muovesse sul campo, come reagisse alla pressione durante un attacco o una difesa, come saltasse e come schiacciasse e come… come vivesse qualcosa che amava così tanto come la pallavolo.  
Lo vidi incoraggiare i compagni, esultare o tergersi il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano, e il tempo nel frattempo si ripiegò su se stesso.  
Quali altre stupide cose non sapevo su di lui? Ah, sì! Chissà cosa mangiava a colazione. Era uno che stava attento a cosa mangiava, per via della linea da mantenere per continuare a giocare, ma non era un salutista incallito. Però non gli piaceva che fumassi.  
Non l’avevo mai invitato a mangiare a casa mia – sapevo cucinare discretamente – né tantomeno l’avevo mai invitato a mangiare una pizza fuori. La pizza. Io tagliavo la pizza impugnando il coltello con la mano sinistra, perché da piccolo mi ero fissato sul fatto che la forchetta dovesse stare sempre a destra, quindi mi ero sforzato scioccamente di fare così fino ad abituarmi. Lui, che era mancino, con che mano impugnava il coltello?  
Le farfalle, la pasta, le mangiava con il cucchiaio o con la forchetta? Io usavo il cucchiaio. L’acqua la preferiva liscia o gasata?  
Aveva un piccolo neo chiarissimo sotto il mento, a sinistra, e uno simile sotto il polso destro.  
Detestava le gomme da masticare, preferiva i cioccolatini alle caramelle; se proprio doveva scegliere delle caramelle preferiva le gelatine alla frutta, specie agli agrumi. Ma se per il suo compleanno avessi voluto comprare una torta per lui, cos’avrei dovuto scegliere? Una torta farcita con crema e frutta e decorata con delle gelatine?  
E gli sarebbe piaciuto ricevere dei baci su quei piccoli nei?  
No, davvero, io non facevo più pensieri connessi o coerenti da quando l’avevo conosciuto. Lui mi aveva cambiato, se n’erano accorti anche gli altri.  
Lui era cambiato stando con me? E gli altri si erano accorti di questo cambiamento?  
Stare lontano da lui mi stava rendendo pazzo.  
Quando nel palazzetto risuonò il fischio di fine partita, io mi alzai in piedi e l’osservai saltare ed esultare per il campo, lo vidi abbracciare i compagni e anche l’allenatore, per infine andare verso i suoi amici che gridavano il suo nome oltre la parete trasparente. Non mi resi neanche conto che stavo scendendo gli scalini di corsa.  
Arrivato davanti alla parete lo chiamai, lui mi vide e venne verso di me, raggiante. Irrazionalmente, mi congratulai con lui battendo le mani sul plexiglass, esaltato e sorridente.  
«Ce l’hai fatta!» gli dissi, senza staccare le mani dalla parete che ci separava. Lui era dall’altra parte, sudato, ancora col fiatone e con le maniche della maglietta arrotolate. Poggiò le mani sulla parete, proprio contro le mie, e mi guardò negli occhi.  
«Per te».  
Nessuno mi aveva mai dedicato qualcosa, neanche una canzone; lui, invece, mi aveva appena dedicato una vittoria.  
Io l’amavo.  
 _Dio mio Santissimo_! Io l’amavo. Io avrei ucciso per lui.  
Lo richiamarono e lui, senza dire altro, staccò i palmi dalla parete trasparente e andò dagli altri, lasciandomi lì a deglutire quelle due parole che avrei tanto voluto dirgli.  
 _Ti amo_.

 

Non me ne fregava niente, sarei anche stato disposto a prendere a pugni quel _coso_ , Alessio (era più bello chiamarlo _coso_ ) qualora mi avesse impedito di fare quello che avevo in mente: parlare con Beniamino.  
Beniamino, _chi gode di particolare affetto e predilezione_ ; _favorito, preferito_. Lui era il mio “b”eniamino.  
Caso voleva che avessimo entrambi dei nomi biblici.  
Mi tolsi la felpa e la buttai alla rinfusa dentro l’auto, e mi misi ad aspettarlo pazientemente con le mani in tasca e la schiena poggiata contro lo sportello; avevo parcheggiato accanto al pullman della sua squadra.  
Dovette capire subito che lo stavo aspettando, perché, appena mi vide, si risistemò il borsone sulla spalla e venne verso di me. _Lui veniva sempre verso di me_.  
I suoi genitori non andavano mai a vederlo giocare, perché erano separati in casa e avrebbero litigato anche su questo, su chi avesse più diritto ad andare a vederlo, quindi Beniamino voleva che evitassero di farlo entrambi. Questo lo ricordavo bene e, vedendo quel giorno gli altri genitori dei suoi compagni a bordo campo, mi ero chiesto come si fosse sentito dopo la vittoria. Che lui aveva dedicato a me.  
Non c’erano i suoi, ma io c’ero. Per lui. Mi chiesi quante volte ci fossi stato senza saperlo.  
«Possiamo parlare un po’?» esordii; lui assentì.  
«Mi riaccompagni tu a casa?» domandò.  
«Sì».  
«Vado a dirlo al mister, allora».  
Mentre lo vedevo andare a salutare tutti, la mia mente provava, inutilmente, a mettere in ordine tutto quello che avrei voluto dirgli.  
Quando salì in macchina buttò il borsone sui sedili posteriori, slacciò la giacca della tuta e, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza, mi chiese dove saremmo andati.  
«A fare un giro» risposi, laconico.  
«Ben, perché mi hai dedicato la vittoria?» cominciai, o almeno provai a farlo, quando raggiungemmo il primo semaforo.  
«Ho voluto farti un ultimo regalo. Non avrei dovuto?» replicò malinconicamente, senza guardarmi.  
«Allora è per questo che mi hai chiesto di venire, per dedicarmi la vittoria?»  
«Sì».  
«La tua vittoria contro il tuo ragazzo?» ironizzai.  
«No, la _tua_ vittoria contro il mio _ex_ ragazzo. Hai vinto anche tu, vinci sempre tu».  
Scattò il verde e ripresi la guida.  
«Mi dispiace che sia andata male» provai a mentire.  
«Tu sapevi che sarebbe andata male, credo anche che tu abbia pensato che fosse un gesto infantile provare ad avere una storia con lui per dimenticare te. E lo so che lo è» sputò fuori amaramente.  
«Non ti sto accusando di niente» lo rassicurai; lui gesticolò, visibilmente nervoso.  
«Comunque questo è stato il mio ultimo regalo, non ti disturberò più».  
«Che vuoi dire?» mi accigliai.  
«Questo rapporto ambiguo non mi sta portando da nessuna parte, anzi, mi sta solo portando a soffrire. Non ce la faccio: ho deciso che non voglio più vederti».  
Feci inversione di marcia, premetti il piede sull’acceleratore e imboccai la strada che mi avrebbe portato dove sentivo l’esigenza di andare in quel momento.  
«Dan, che cazzo stai facendo?!» quasi gridò, preoccupato. «Dove mi stai portando?!»  
Quando vidi la distesa azzurra in fondo alla strada, gliela indicai con un cenno del capo.  
«Al mare» mormorai.  
Non credevo che sarei riuscito a controllarmi, forse avrei urlato, quindi necessitavo di uno spazio vasto dove nessuno ci avrebbe visti o sentiti: la spiaggia.  
Andai verso la zona balneare, logicamente vuota, parcheggiai e scesi dall’auto chiudendo lo sportello con forza. Lui fece lo stesso, per poi seguirmi mentre andavo verso la riva.  
«Vuoi dirmi cosa cazzo sta succedendo?!» urlò, esasperato e preoccupato a morte. Dovevo avere l’espressione di un pazzo.  
«Cosa sta succedendo?» ripetei. «Da quando ti ho conosciuto stanno succedendo un sacco di cose, troppe cose! Vuoi sapere la verità? Dopo che tu in libreria mi hai aiutato a prendere quel libro, anch’io ti ho cercato per una stupida, dannata cotta pseudo adolescenziale! Ti ho visto e sei stato come… come una sorta di visione in uno dei miei tanti giorni di merda, e mi sono attaccato a questo sperando di rincontrarti e sfuggire così alla realtà. Mi sei piaciuto subito, e tanto, e… quando ci siamo presentati mi è sembrato tutto così magicamente perfetto, che ho pensato che una cosa così non mi sarebbe successa mai più! È stato come se tu, togliendo quel libro che non riuscivo a prendere dallo scaffale, avessi tolto un pezzo, un ingranaggio, che stava bloccando la mia vita dal procedere nel verso giusto. Tu, quel giorno, hai cambiato la mia vita. Non dirmi che non vuoi più vedermi, non dirlo mai più!»  
Alzai finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui, vidi i suoi occhi lucidi.  
«Non lasciarmi, ok?» dissi a bassa voce, senza tuttavia avvicinarmi a lui. «Perché io ho provato a lasciarti andare una volta, ma non mi è piaciuto per niente come si sta senza di te, quindi non lasciarmi tu, adesso».  
«Mi hai fatto male» confessò, con la voce strozzata.  
«Perdonami» lo pregai.  
«Dimmi cosa provi per me, voglio sentirtelo dire».  
«Ti amo da morire».  
«Ti amo anch’io» e mi abbracciò forte, annullando tutti i tipi di distanza che c’erano fra noi due.  
Lo strinsi forte a me baciandogli più volte la fronte, la tempia, la guancia, fino a quando non incontrai la sua bocca e finalmente potei dire di ricordare ancora bene il suo sapore.  
Era il mio Beniamino, e finalmente era fra le mie braccia.  
«Non ti lascerò andare mai più» gli sussurrai sulle labbra. «Mai più».  
«Non credo di voler andare da nessun’altra parte» riuscì a malapena a dire prima che io affondassi la mano fra i suoi capelli, spingendolo a baciarmi ancora.  
Le mie mani corsero sotto la giacca aperta della sua tuta e poi sotto la maglia; per la prima volta sentii la sua pelle sotto le mie mani: mi piacque da morire, e dovette piacere anche a lui perché, senza staccare la bocca dalla mia, andò a cercare la mia schiena insinuando le mani sotto la mia maglietta.  
«Vuoi riportarmi a casa anche stavolta?» mi domandò all’orecchio.  
«Sì che ti porto a casa» annuii. «A casa _mia_ ». Lui rise.  
«Non l’ho fatto con Alessio. Non eri tu».  
Le parole che mi frullarono nella testa dopo quell’affermazione mi sembrarono troppe o troppo poche affinché riuscissero ad esprimere bene tutto quello che sentivo dopo aver saputo ciò: sollievo, euforia, desiderio, eccitazione, passione, amore. Così decisi di dirglielo baciandolo.  
«Hai paura?» gli domandai una volta dentro il mio appartamento, lanciando le chiavi sul tavolo.  
«Dovrei averne molta?» sorrise nervosamente.  
«Beh, la cosa non mi stupirebbe» lo presi per mano e lo portai in camera mia. «Ma non c’è fretta, possiamo aspettare, se vuoi».  
«No, non voglio aspettare. Ma tu vorresti aspettare il mio diciottesimo compleanno? Così sarei maggiorenne…» disse divertito, mentre lo spingevo sul letto. Mi sdraiai su di lui.  
«E quando sarebbe il tuo compleanno?»  
«Il 28 maggio». Feci finta di pensarci su.  
«No, credo di volerti adesso, diciassettenne così come sei. Fottutamente minorenne» gli morsi il collo e lui rise.  
Quel giorno l’ho amato meno di quanto poi l’avrei amato in futuro.

 

Dieci mesi dopo mi sono laureato.  
Ricordo distintamente che, a discussione della tesi finita, mi sono girato e l’ho visto sul fondo della sala che mi sorrideva con una fotocamera in mano, orgoglioso di me.  
Una volta ricevute le congratulazioni dei miei parenti, mi sono avvicinato a lui, che sembrava nascondere qualcosa dietro la schiena mentre con l’altra mano reggeva ancora la fotocamera.  
«Congratulazioni, dottore!» si congratulò con me, sorridendo e mettendomi davanti agli occhi una rosa rossa in pieno sboccio.  
Sorrisi, guardai se i miei parenti fossero abbastanza lontani, e lasciai che mi baciasse sulla bocca.

 

Sono passati due anni; adesso, Beniamino ha diciannove anni e io ventiquattro.  
È autunno inoltrato, cammino lungo il viale alberato dell’università guardando con una certa nostalgia il bar da cui tutto è più o meno iniziato.  
Ho capito che più precisamente Beniamino è stato il venticello primaverile che ha scosso le ultime foglie secche che ancora non si decidevano ad abbandonarmi, spingendomi così a percorrere tutto il viale, fino in fondo, fino ad oltrepassare l’inverno ed arrivare pronto alla primavera, a lui.  
Sospirando, entro nella sua facoltà, mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aspettato davanti alla bacheca, e l’osservo mentre guarda accigliato gli orari delle lezioni.  
Vado dietro di lui e gli bacio la spalla, lui non si volta, ma cerca la mia mano allungando la sua all’indietro e, quando la trova, la stringe.  
«Sociologia dalle 8,00 alle 10,00» commenta. «Credi che sopravvivrò?»  
«Sei sopravvissuto a peggio!» ironizzo.  
«Sì, tipo a te» si gira e mi guarda di sottecchi sorridendo malizioso. Gli do uno scappellotto.  
È diventato alto quanto me, i giovani di oggi crescono troppo in fretta, o forse io e lui siamo cresciuti insieme, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro.  
Mi allontano da lui fingendomi offeso; lui mi segue, divertito.  
«Dai, guido io, oggi!» propone.  
«Scordatelo!»  
«Ho la patente, adesso!»  
«Non me ne frega niente! È la mia auto e la guido soltanto io!» dico con una certa soddisfazione, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. E gli mordo un orecchio, come mi è sempre piaciuto fare.  
Lui mi allontana la faccia con una manata, uno schiaffo leggero.  
«Solo una volta, dai! Sono mesi ormai che ho la patente!» mi supplica.  
Gli ho mai detto di no? L’unica volta che l’ho fatto, mi sono pure pentito.  
«E va bene!» gli lancio le chiavi, lui le afferra al volo, ridendo.  
Ripercorriamo il viale con l’auto, vedo le ultime foglie attaccate ai rami gettare ombre sul cruscotto, ma non importa se fuori è autunno: io questa strada l’ho già percorsa, e adesso qui con me c’è la primavera.  
Per sempre.

 

 

\- **Fine** -

 

 ** ~~Deliri~~ Note finali: **  
Adesso che questa storia è finita e i più attenti l’avranno notato (no che è finita, avranno notato alcuni particolari…) posso dirlo: questa storia nasce dal mio desiderio di provare a vedere da un altro punto di vista delle storie che avevo già scritto; chi ha letto altre mie storie l’avrà capito, appunto.  
Qualche tempo fa ho scritto [_Wonderwall_](%5C%22viewstory.php?id=41%5C%22), sfidando idealmente Moccia (?) provando a scrivere una storia fra una ragazza di diciotto anni e un ragazzo più grande di lei di dieci anni. La storia in questione è stata scritta in prima persona, dal punto di vista della protagonista, e a fine stesura mi sono chiesta come sarebbe stato scrivere dal punto di vista del più grande dei due…  
Dopo qualche tempo ho scritto [_About Us_](%5C%22viewstory.php?id=46%5C%22), fanfiction su HP dedicata al pairing James Jr/Teddy Lupin (meraviglioso pairing che si basa su una sola prova inoppugnabile: nell’epilogo James indica Teddy e Victoire prendendoli in giro solo perché è geloso, provate a negarlo. Ma anche no). Ancora una volta, quindi, mi sono ritrovata a scrivere di una coppia con un leggero _underage_ \- stavolta sei anni di differenza.  
Come dice Lisachan, io ho dentro la testa un universo, o forse anche due, di idee e plot vari: ogni tanto i miei criceti-pensieri si scontrano e nascono nuove stelle-storie (???), di conseguenza alla fine della stesura della fanfiction mi sono chiesta: e se James e Teddy fossero stati due ragazzi normalissimi e non dei maghi pieni delle paranoie dei loro padri?  
Poi un giorno sono entrata nella nuova libreria della mia città, ho visto “Gli eroi della valle” di Jonathan Stroud e così mi sono ricordata di essermi scordata (???) che fra non molto sarebbe uscito questo libro. Ho squittito da brava fangirl (perché come dico sempre “Stroud sorpassa la Rowling e le fa pure ciao-ciao con la manina”) e ho allungato la mano per prendere una copia. E non ci sono riuscita perché era incastrata.  
Ovviamente non è venuto nessun Beniamino ad aiutarmi - ho semplicemente fatto leva con un piede contro lo scaffale più basso (!!!), usato entrambe le mani e imprecato in tutte le lingue, ma alla fine ho preso una copia - però in quel momento ho “visto” Daniele ed è nata _Autumn Road_ , ovvero un discreto mix fra le mie idee post- _Wonderwall_ e quelle post- _About Us_.  
Tutto questo mio cianciare sicuramente vi starà annoiando, però ecco, ci tenevo a dirvelo XD perché questa storia contiene inevitabilmente delle citazioni delle altre due, i più attenti l’avranno notato e forse si saranno chiesti se è mia abitudine autoplagiarmi XD Invece no: tutto è voluto, è stato un mio desiderio scrivere una storia simile.  
Dan e Ben non sono Teddy e James, forse arrivano solo ad essere dei mix malriusciti di come ho caratterizzato questi ultimi pg della Rowling, però mi è piaciuto scrivere di loro due, e spero di cuore che, nonostante le citazioni sparse, questa storia non vi abbia annoiato :)  
Altro piccolo particolare: “Io amo quello scrittore, sono uno di quei tipici fan che crede che un giorno spiegherà al mondo intero perché il suo **beniamino** è un dio sceso in terra, riuscendo a convincere tutti.” Quella frase non era lì per caso :)  
Per le persone poco pratiche in materia Potteriana: la sciarpa di Tassorosso – quest’ultima è una delle quattro Case in cui è idealmente divisa Hogwarts, scuola di magia e stregoneria frequentata da Harry Potter – è **questa**.  
Bene, adesso ho finito davvero di cianciare! XD  
Alla prossima!

 **PS.** all’inizio non era solo Dan a non sapere da dove cominciare… :D


End file.
